Stupid Ideas
by Spike is mine
Summary: Set after "Lies Your Parents Told." Spike and Andrew are enjoying some mindless chitchat in the basement. What will Spike do when he finds out Andrew is sure that he'll die a virgin? Slash! You've been warned. Spandrew.
1. Chapter 1

Spike was surprised that Andrew was sitting with him, and not being annoying. He was actually enjoying the boy's company at the moment.

"I like Jason, Freddy is too ridiculous," Andrew voiced. "If they had a Freddy versus Jason movie, Jason would win.

Spike shook his head. "No, I've seen demons like Freddy, they aren't easily killed. Freddy would win."

"Jason doesn't sleep, so how would Freddy win? And come on, when Freddy was pulled into the real world the first time, a girl beat him."

Spike went to talk, but closed his mouth. "Dammit, you're right."

Andrew beamed as though he won a twelve round boxing match with the vampire.

"Yeah, yuck it up, fuzzball," Spike said, smothering a smile. It had been a long time since he had anyone to have mindless chatter with. It felt good.

"I love Star Wars!" Andrew cried.

Spike rolled his eyes. "I never would have guessed."

Andrew tucked his legs beneath himself and sat facing Spike on the cot. "I think you remind me of a Han like character."

"I do? Do I want to know why?"

"You're a tough guy, who cares about yourself, but secretly cares about others. A former bad guy who's good. A smuggler with a heart of gold!"

Spike whined. "I'm still bad! Just in a quiet way."

Andrew started blathering on about what different heroes Spike reminded him of. There were far too many, and Spike was growing weary of hearing the list. He put his hand on Andrew's shoulder, trying to calm the boy.

Andrew went still and it occurred to Spike that touching may not have been the best idea. In fact, it seemed like a stupid one.

"I uh, I get it. I'm cool. Thanks, mate," Spike said. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the adoring look Andrew was giving him. Maybe getting the boy drunk had been a stupid idea as well.

Andrew's gaze kept dropping to Spike's lips, and Spike realized that he was still touching the boy's shoulder. Another stupid idea.

Andrew stared down at his hands and whispered something in a small voice. Spike didn't catch what.

Spike resigned himself to another stupid idea, and asked Andrew what he said.

"I said... I'm going to die a virgin."

That hadn't been what Spike expected to hear. "What makes you say that, whelp?" How many stupid ideas was he at?

"Because I'm not going to make it through this battle. I've never even kissed a... I've never even been true to who I am."

Spike scrubbed his hands over his face. Make it six stupid things. "Dying a virgin isn't horrible... I did." Spike huffed. He didn't like sharing his past. "Listen, we could... go find you a nice girl, you know. You don't have to die a virgin."

Andrew tucked his hair behind his ear, and stubbornly refused to look at Spike. "But I don't like girls. I- I'm g- ga- I'm ga-" he couldn't finish his sentence. The words stuck in his throat.

Spike considered his alcohol intake. It was nearly four times as much as Andrew, but was that enough to justify his next stupid idea? Hell, why not.

"You're gay. Be proud, mate. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Men can be mighty nice company."

Andrew stared at Spike with wide eyes. "Yo- you mean you've been... with men?" he squeaked.

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, why not? If it feels good, do it. There have been some pretty boys in my past. My grandsire for one."

"Wow." Andrew frowned. "I'm still going to die without ever knowing what it's like to kiss a... man."

Spike sighed. Might as well, since stupid was the night's theme. He cupped Andrew's cheek with one hand, and leaned over to kiss him. His lips met Andrew's softly, and stayed until the hesitancy left the boy's actions. Spike sat back and picked up the bourbon bottle beside the cot.

"There, one problem taken care of," Spike said before taking a long sip of the warm, brown liquid.

Andrew took the bottle from Spike and drank as much as he could stomach. Spike had the sneaky feeling that Andrew was fortifying himself for something.

Spike was taken by surprise, though not completely, when Andrew set the bottle down and jumped on him. Perhaps it was a stupid idea to kiss the boy and supply him with alcohol in the first place.

Spike was surprised further by himself. He hadn't been intimate with a man in so long, it actually made him hard to have Andrew kissing him. He laced his fingers through Andrew's hair and wrapped one arm around his back, holding him flush against his body.

Andrew cupped Spike's face as their tongues tangled. He had such a crush on the vampire. He couldn't believe that he was his first kiss.

Spike didn't know whether it was because he felt sorry for the kid, or if the alcohol made him crave the closeness offered by a sexual encounter, but he was ready to do the stupidest thing yet.

Spike ran his hands under Andrew's shirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Andrew wasn't muscular, but it was masculine body above him. Spike rolled the boy onto his back and hovered over him, his lips teasing down his bare chest.

Andrew arched into Spike's touch. He was a virgin, barely used to holding hands, and Spike... Spike wasn't a virgin.

Spike stripped off his own shirt, his ego boosted by the look of awe on the boy's face. He dipped his head and traced one of Andrew's nipples, biting softly. The boy jumped and moaned beneath the vampire.

"Luv, I can take care of your little problem," Spike said as he caressed Andrew's hard on through the jeans. "Is that what you want? I could take your virginity, but you've got to tell me what you want."

Andrew whimpered and raise his hips in search of the beautiful friction that could bring upon his release. "Please, Spike," he whispered, "I want you. I want you to take my virginity."

Spike didn't know if either would regret everything in the morning, but morning was so far off. The now mattered. He wanted Andrew now. He didn't care about later. Future Spike could worry a that.

Spike made short work of Andrew's belt, and soon released Andrew's shaft from its prison. He kissed down his body, stopping at the prize.

Andrew's eyes widened when Spike took him into his mouth. He took him into his throat and swallowed. Andrew had never felt anything near that amazing. He couldn't hold back, but before he could cum Spike squeezed the base of his length, staving off the orgasm momentarily.

"Gotta last, pet," Spike whispered, his fingers massage Andrew's balls. "Stay here."

Andrew could move if he was paid. He was nervous and dying for more of Spike's magical touch. He didn't know what to do, or how to behave. He knew, though, that Spike would show him the way.

Spike grabbed the bottle of cream one of the Slayer girls had left down there. It wasn't K-Y lube, but it would do. Spike went back to Andrew and warmed the cream in his hands.

"Are you sure you want this, pet?" Spike asked softly.

Andrew nodded. Spike was so sweet and caring, nothing like he would have thought the vampire would be like. He couldn't believe he was going to lose his virginity, but he was glad it was with Spike.

Spike rubbed his thumb against the tight circle of muscles, pushing a little harder with ever time around. He wanted to make Andrew's first time pleasurable.

Andrew felt Spike's index finger invade, and felt uncomfortable for a minute, and again as another finger was added. But Spike stroked something inside. I place that sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

Spike spread a liberal amount of the cream on his own shaft when he was satisfied that Andrew was well enough prepared. He settled between the boy's thighs, kissing him.

"You ready, luv?" Spike nipped his Adams Apple.

Andrew moaned. "Please, Spike..."

Spike pushed in, inch by beautiful inch, until he was fully seated. Andrew was so hot, and tight. It felt so good to be so close to another person. Especially someone who practically worshiped him.

He stoked his face and kissed him as he began to move. The boy was already so close. That was a good thing. Spike was ready to explode. Too much alcohol, too much time since the last time he had been with anyone.

Andrew gripped Spike's shoulders. Each thrust hit his prostate and sent him closer to the end.

Spike wrapped his hand around Andrew's shaft and moved in time with the gentle pace he was keeping up.

Andrew couldn't hold back. He shot his load, covering Spike's stomach with his spendings.

Spike followed him over the edge and moved, moan Andrew's name until he started to soften.

Andrew smiled a goofy smile and looked at Spike. "Wow," he whispered.

Spike was ready to send the boy onto his way, but when Andrew wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his chest, well Spike was powerless to do anything but hold him. He didn't have the heart to send him away.

Andrew nuzzled Spike's chest. "Thank you," he murmured.

Spike ran his fingers through Andrew's hair. It was a stupid thing to stay like this. They were going to get caught. But a part of him didn't care. Not yet. He was content to let Andrew bask in the after glow of what he's lost.

The door to the basement opened and Faith started down. She stopped when she saw the two.

"Either of you two see a bottle of cream, one of the potentials is going nuts."

Spike grinned. "Afraid I was forced to confiscate it."

Faith snorted. "Great. You get to by the baby slayer a new one." Without a comment about the position she found them in, Faith left the basement and closed the door.

Spike went to say something to Andrew, but the door reopened and Faith stuck her head in. "By the by, if you're giving end of the world screws, I wanna know where the line is." She disappeared back into the house.

Spike laughed and relaxed. He felt better than he had in a while. Acting stupidly had its advantages.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike had decided to stay behind in Rome while Angel flew back to L.A. to deal with the head problem.

He agonized over what to do, pacing and thinking outside of the Buffy's apartment. He finally made his decision.

He knocked on the door of Buffy's apartment. He had to see her, despite the fear it stuck in his heart. He ran his fingers through his hair as he waited. She deserved to know he was alive. He deserved to have her know he was alive.

Andrew opened the door and sighed. "Where's the other one? I assume he can't let go either."

Spike mumbled irritably, "He left. Just me."

"If you want to see her, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. She called to say she's spending the night at the Immortal's."

Spike growled and pushed pass Andrew. "Why would she pick him? Out of all the men, why the bloody hell did it have to be him!?"

Andrew dropped onto the couch. "Would you really be happy if it were some other guy? It still wouldn't be you."

Spike glared venomously at the boy, but the truth of his words couldn't be denied. "Shut up."

Spike slumped down beside him. "I tried to convince myself that it wasn't true what she said. That she only said it because I was dying. I tried, but... I couldn't help but think maybe... you know? Maybe she really loved me. Stupid, right? I don't deserve her."

Andrew rubbed Spike's shoulder. "Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't deserve you?"

Spike glanced at him sidelong. "How do you figure that?"

"You're a dashing, handsome, hero. You got your soul for her, and gave your life for her. You deserve someone who sees that, and not your past."

Spike tilted his head, and smiled crookedly at Andrew. "You think I'm a hero?"

"Cooler than Batman or Doctor Who."

"Thanks, but I'm no hero. Just a demon. Hell awaits me, and nothing will change that."

"Buffy still doesn't deserve you."

Spike chuckled and leaned back against the couch. "Even if that's so, it hurts not having her." Spike closed his eyes.

Andrew ran his fingers through Spike's hair, freezing when he realized what he was doing.

"Don't stop," Spike murmured, leaning into Andrew's warm hand.

Andrew continue to brush his fingers through Spike's hair.

Spike craved the simple show of affection after being so long without it. He found himself slipping into a light sleep, Andrew's touch never leaving.

Andrew bit his lip as he gazed at Spike's face. He looked sweet when he slept. Andrew remembered that. He remembered that he could be sweet, and gentle.

Andrew leaned over and brushed his lips over Spike's cheek. He knew that Spike would kill him for that. Their one time had been just that. One time. As much as Andrew wished it was different.

"You are a hero. To me you are," Andrew whispered.

Spike shifted in his sleep and leaned against Andrew, nuzzling into his chest.

Andrew kissed the top of his head. "My sweet hero."

"Trying to molest Spike in his sleep?" Buffy asked as she closed the front door quietly.

Andrew stared at her with wide eyed fear. "No!" he whispered loudly.

"Chill, I was joking... mostly."

"Why aren't you surprised about Spike being alive?"

"I've known about it for a while."

Andrew squinted. "Why didn't you go see him?"

Buffy sighed. "I moved on. I was hoping he would too. Leave it to Spike to do what I don't want him to. I'm going to bed. Night, Andrew."

He watched her disappear into her room. "You really don't deserve him."

Spike mumbled in his sleep and moved closer to the heat Andrew's warm body afforded him.

Andrew wrapped his arms around Spike and let him burrow in close. "Sleep well, Spike."


End file.
